Unforseen Alliances
by KonohaNinja66
Summary: Mizuki Minami ran away from her abusive father in the Southern Lands, only to end up accidentally in the Western Lands. What happens when this young demon runs into the Lord that runs those lands, quite literally. Can this strong willed girl deal with his cold and cruel demeanor, and what will he do with her?
1. Prologue

**Hey all, so this is my very first fanfiction. I would love to here comments, reviews, critiques, anything that can help. Good and bad is okay with me. I will make sure to post a new chapter every WEDNESDAY. No sooner, or later, without a warning. I promise. Happy reading, and thank you!**

* * *

"You little bitch!" He screamed at me as he pulled on my hair. "You will do as you're told, when you are told to do it!" My father isn't the kindest of men. "I don't want to mate with him. I shouldn't have to mate with anyone I don't want to especially when they are weaker than myself..." I said the last part in a whisper, knowing it would only cause more of his wrath. Unfortunately, he heard me. I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. "You want to know who is stronger than you, that you will listen to... me." As he slammed his fist into my stomach. I thought I was going to puke. It hurt so much.

"Father, perhaps you should take it easier on her." My half brother walked into the room. Why even bother saying it? He knows that will only cause him to do it more, but that's really what he wants. My mother had an affair with a human, so my older brother is a hanyou and not fit to rule over the Southern Lands. If I am killed, he would be the only heir to the throne left. He likes to antagonize father into beating me more, perhaps to get rid of me one day. Well, in that moment I decided, he can fucking have it.

I looked up at Father from where I was on the floor, with the deadliest of glares. He was looking at my brother. Now was my opportunity. I swept my leg under him causing him to fall and immediately got up and started running for the stairs. To my relief my brother didn't move an inch to stop me. He wanted me gone. I ran down the flight of stairs, straight for the huge double doors leading outside, but to my dismay I noticed Father had gotten up and was hot on my tail. I managed to make it outside, but as soon as I was out, he was too. That's when he stepped on my tail. I let a howl rip through my throat.

I was back on the ground, face planted into the dirt. There is no way in hell I am staying here. I turned around and yanked my tail from under his foot and punched him square in the nose, blood spilling out. As soon as he backed off, I transformed into my true dog demon form and bounded away. As soon as I was far enough away where I was sure he wouldn't be able to see my massive form, I shrank back into my more humanly form, so that I wouldn't be found. I looked myself over, from what I could tell the only injuries I sustained were some bruises on my arm in the shape of his fingers, and I am sure my stomach is bruised, as well as my tail, but they should heal by the end of the day. From here out, I will travel as far from the Southern lands as I can.

A few days later, I finally took a rest. I wasn't sure in which direction I was heading, but I had been running nonstop. Even a demon as great as myself, that takes a toll on. I was finally free. I didn't care if I had nothing now besides my noble clothing and my claws. I would make something of myself away from there, mate who I wanted to mate with, be who I wanted to be, without being beaten to a bloody pulp. I wasn't entirely correct. What happened next, I didn't expect...

I was walking care free through a forest. Heading always in the same direction, just away, far far away, and then I literally ran into a man. No, not a man, another demon. A dog demon. It was so rare to see other dog demons, we were nearly extinct now, but this one was beautiful. He was almost a full foot taller than me, and it certainly wasn't nice to run into his armor being that it's metal and my head ran straight into it. I looked up, startled. His eyes were as golden as mine, but something was off. Not just the menacing look he was giving me, but the fact that they were so cold, and so full of hate. I only bumped into him. Could he really hate me that much just for something so simple? And his hair, unlike my black hair, was so silver it looked like the moon could have shined on it and colored it that way. It fell to just below his knees. He truly was gorgeous.

"Move" was all I heard before jumping out of my daze.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I decided that posting a new chapter every wednesday would take a while to finish the story. Now, I will post a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday instead. That way it won't take like 4 months to complete. Lol. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No." What a jerk. Who does he think he is, just telling me to move... I was walking here first. I didn't think he could glare at me any harder, but he definitely proved me wrong. If looks could kill, his was the version of putting me on fire and putting that fire out with a fork... "Do you wish to be slain?" A look of disbelief crossed my features. "You would seriously kill me for something as simple as not getting out of your way when I was here first? That's just rude." He may look all fine and dandy, but he was definitely an arrogant ass, who needed a serious attitude adjustment.

I definitely wasn't ready for what happened next, I was utterly shocked. He grabbed a hold of my throat and slammed me into the nearest tree, but that didn't hurt quite as much as the poison he was using to disintegrate my skin, bringing tears to my eyes. I won't give in to him. I grabbed his hand that was at my throat and started to pry it off of me. He must have been somewhat shocked by my strength, his eyes widened, only slightly and then back to normal, but I noticed. I quickly snapped his wrist back and sent a swift kick right to his stomach. He flew a couple feet away from me and gracefully landed on his feet as though I was a fly buzzing around his head. I think I only succeeded in pissing him off more however... Next thing I know, I am getting a punch back to my stomach and flew straight through a tree, it toppling over me. I hunched over and threw whatever was left to my stomach up. He sure didn't hit gently.

I looked up and surprisingly I found a young girl to my left. I panicked. What is she doing here all alone?! It's dangerous! Especially with this crazed demon around. I jumped up in front of her to hide her from him. "You need to get out of here. Now." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about this wack job over here trying to pulverize me and then maybe go after you next! Where are your parents? Run home, now!" "My name is Rin! And that's Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, staring at me with a huge smile. I looked at her with shock written all over my face. "You know him?" "Of course, silly. He is the greatest lord to have ever existed!"

That's it, I think I just lost my mind. She's as crazy as he is, kind of cute though. She ran straight up to him and hugged his leg. I can't believe this kid. She must be nuts. She looked back at me, "You're really pretty!" And then looked back up to her lord,"Please Lord Sesshomaru can she come with us?" "Hey hey hey, what are you going on about? Who said I wanted to come?!" Oh shit... Now look at the face she is giving me. Those puppy dog eyes. For not being a dog demon, she sure knows how to use them. "I just mean I don't really know you is all... And your lord did just try to kill me and all... No big deal or anything." "You do to know me, my name is Rin!" "Yes, I got that part, but knowing who you are and knowing _you_ are not the same thing." "Well, I'm not sure what you mean, but I like you." I couldn't even helped it, I cracked a smile. Naive, but cute none the less.

She looked back up to this so-called lord. He just looked straight ahead and looked at me. "Fine." She squealed so loud I had to cover my ears. She ran right over to me and took my hand. "What's your name?" Oh right, I hadn't mentioned it to her when she told me her name. "My name is Mizuki Minami." "Oooo, what a pretty name. Uh oh! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving. We must follow before we get lost!" I looked ahead. What a pompous ass, just walking away and leaving like that. He could have at least said sorry.

Rin held my hand as we walked together, following Sesshomaru. It wasn't long before we ended in a clearing. There sat an imp demon, and a dragon demon. The imp ran straight up to Rin and looked at her very cross. "What is this wench doing here Rin?! I know you brought it, our great Lord Sesshomaru would never have such filth around!" Now it was my turn to be very cross... "Who the hell do you think you're calling a wench, and filth, not to mention an it! I am clearly a female! I am a dog demon and of much higher standard than you, you little imp." I swiftly drropped my fist to the top of his head, knocking him into the ground with a huge lump forming. Rin just giggled. I looked at her. "What's so funny?" "That's Master Jaken. He means well." We heard a muffle from under my foot. Oh right, I felt a good squishing was in need. "I mmf most certainly mmfm do not mean well!" He managed to push my foot off of him.

I ducked down to his level, looking him dead in the eye. "If I were you I would mean well..." I said in a deadly monotone voice. He quickly shut his mouth and waddled away, with a staff much to large for him to be holding. It was nearing dark and I hadn't eaten all day. My stomach must have heard my brain... It grumbled, loud enough so they all turned to look at me, and to my embarrassment that meant Sesshomaru as well. He may be an ass, but he still looks good. I don't want to make more of a fool out of myself than I did earlier when he basically kicked my ass. It wasn't common for people to be able to beat me in a fight. I am a strong demon and a tough fighter, but I was like nothing to him. He annihilated me. Now, I'm already on his bad side, great...

Rin laughed at my stomach rumbling. "Help me get some firewood Mizuki and we can eat some food!" I nodded my head and walked off. I wasn't quite sure how she intended to start a fire, picking up twigs... Especially one that would last long enough to cook something. I suppose that's what I was here for. I made sure to get enough large pieces to actually have a nice fire and instead had her get some leaves to get it going. This worked out better.

As we were collecting, Rin looked up at me. "Why don't you have a mark on your forehead like Lord Sesshomaru, if you are also a dog demon?" I looked away with a slight blush. How do I explain this to a child? I might as well come out with it. They can't stay innocent forever. "Females only get a marking there when they mate. They take their mates mark." "What's a mate?" Oh fuck... No way in hell am I having the birds and the bees conversation with her. She's more innocent than I thought, jeez. "Umm... Ask Lord Sesshomaru when we get back." I was silently chuckling to myself. This should be interesting.

We eventually made it back to the clearing and got the fire going. Jaken brought over some fish for us, which to my surprise he didn't give me one insult. Maybe when I hit him in the head I gave him brain damage. Ha! Who was I kidding? He probably already had it.

Rin and I were munching on our fish. She finished and threw her stick in the fire and started making her way over to Sesshomaru. I knew what was coming next. I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a glare from him. He's probably going to stop glaring in a minute, with what she has to say. Rin walked right up to him and asked him, "Lord Sesshomaru, what's a mate?" "None of your concern." Ugh! That was it? Not even a hint that he was surprised. He simply got up and started walking away. At least he stopped glaring, like I predicted. "Hey Rin?" "Yessss?" "Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" "I don't know. He goes away a lot, but he always comes back for us, so don't worry!" I definitely wasn't worried. It was more like a relief that he was gone, always glaring at me and such. I wasn't that bad, jeez.

It was late now though and I was beginning to get tired. Rin was in my lap and had fallen asleep while my back was up against a tree. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it would do, for fear of waking her up. I fell asleep shortly after...

_My brother held my arms down as he whipped my back, my father. What had I done to deserve this punishment? I ran away. He found me. "You stupid fucking bitch! This is what you get and I would hope you learn your lesson from this!" It hurt so bad. I started losing consciousness from the pain. No one would know. Demon skin heals so quickly. As far as the Southern Lands were concerned he was a great man... Right before I fell into darkness all I remember thing is that I would never do this again._

I bolted awake, breathing hard. My eyes grew accustomed to the light and I looked behind me to where my pillow of grass was, but Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree again. Oh great, here we go. "What were you dreaming about?" "Why is it any of your concern?!" He glared at me. "It's awfully difficult to sleep when you have a pup next to you whimpering" "I am not a pup!" "To me, you are. I am nearing 500 and you? You must be quite a bit younger considering how annoying you are." That was it! I've had it with his arrogance. I turned around and growled at him before I let my fist fly straight for his face.


	3. Chapter 2

I wasn't really thinking when I did it. It just happened. I was so angry at being called a pup. Sure, I was young, but not that young. So what if he was almost 500? I was close to 350. We were both young. He reacted so fast I could hardly see him. He grabbed my fist and launched at me, sending me to the ground, him on top of me holding me down. He leaned in close to my ear, making me blush a bit. He may be a jerk, but he was still good looking, especially on top of me. I felt his breath tickle my ear. "If you try that again, I will kill you." And then he was gone.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night after that, so I just waited for Rin to wake up. I don't understand why she loves him so much. He's such an ass, although he is definitely different with her. It's hard not to love her though. She is always so full of joy and happiness. Maybe that's what he loves about her too. I feel like she is the only one that could make him smile. I wonder what it was that caused him to be so cold toward everything. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. It won't be long now before she wakes up.

I looked over and saw her start moving a little. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. A smile first thing in the morning. I chuckled a little. "What's so funny? Did you sleep well?" I couldn't even help the sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "I slept _greeaaattt." _"Well, that's good." I just blinked at her. She is way too innocent. I don't even think she knows what sarcasm is. Innocence is definitely cute though.

Jaken came waddling over. "I would have slept great too if you didn't keep me up all night trying to get yourself killed by Lord Sesshomaru, you fiend!" "Fiend?! He started it in case you hadn't noticed you toad!" "I'm not a toad! I am an imp." "Yeah imp my asshole, more like you're going to have a limp in a minute..." "What did you..." BOOM! I hit him so hard into the ground with my fist I think I saw three lumps growing on his head. It's way too early to listen to him. "Hope that taught you a lesson." "You just wait to Lord Sesshomaru gets back!" Apparently, it didn't...

We began eating breakfast soon after. Jaken and I successfully glared at each other the entire time, while Rin happily smiled away. She really is amazing. I wish I could smile as much as her. "Can we play a game?" "Umm... I don't really know many games. What did you have in mind?" "Hide and seek!" "Oh great! I actually do know that one! Haha. I will count to 20 first and you go hide." I turned around and faced a tree. "1... 2... 3..." By the time I turned around she was no where to be seen, as expected. I decided using my nose would be unfair so I tried not to focus on her scent.

It took me about 5 minutes to find a bush that I saw her hair poking out of. If she hadn't been wearing her hair up into that tiny ponytail I probably wouldn't have noticed. I got down on my knees and began crawling over there. As slowly as I could I peaked over the top of the bush and yelled, "BOO!" She jumped so high I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She tackled me to the ground and then we were both laughing and giggling together.

She looked over at me,"You know Mizuki, you and Lord Sesshomaru would make a great couple!" It was like she looked at me crosswards all of a sudden. "Huh? How do you mean? We don't get along at all." "Yeah, but you might eventually and you're really pretty and everyone knows Lord Sesshomaru is the best." Yeah, I'm not so sure of that myself. "Plus, you are both dog demons right?" She took hold of my tail. Unlike him, I let mine flow loosely. I like to see it. She started running her tiny hands through it, which felt really good to me. "Yes, I am also a dog demon." "Then it's perfect." "I don't think it works that way Rin." I chuckled at her. I want to love someone, not just love how they look. He is definitely hot, but I don't think I could ever love him. He is way too arrogant for me.

"Why is your tail black and not white?" Boy she changed subjects fast. Well, just loike how humans can have different hair colors, so do we demons. My hair is black, so my tail is black. His hair is silver, so his tail is white." "Well, why are your markings dark blue?" "For the same reason. It just varies on blood line is all. We should probably head back though Rin, before Jaken has a stroke." "Okay!"

By the time we got back, it was already midday and Sesshomaru was already there. "How dare you make the Lord wait and..." Blah blah blah is all I hear for him. "You should apologize immed..." "Jaken enough." "Yes. Milord!" Oh my god finally. Something I could actually thank him for, shutting that damn toad up. Sesshomaru turned around and I stuck my tongue out at Jaken. "Hey you!" "Jaken" he said a little more sharply. He was immediately quiet and I just snickered and earned my daily glare from Sesshomaru as well. It was worth it.

We started heading to who knows where. We didn't stop to rest and the sun was half way through setting when we finally arrived. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I was born into royalty and had lived in a castle all my life, but this was amazing. It was huge. I can't even imagine how many times I am going to get lost in there. We started walking to the main gates and tons of servants started to make their way out of the castle to greet their lord. They bowed as he walked past them. I just followed as they looked at me, some glaring at me. I'm not exactly sure why, I didn't do anything to them, jeez.

In my temporary daze, Sesshomaru managed to get a bit ahead of me, which definitely isn't good being in a place that is this large. He must of told one of the servants to escort me to a room. She was very polite. She bowed down to me and asked me to follow her. I wasn't going to argue. Escorts are better than losing my way trying to find a room I have never seen. We walked in the main doors and went up the double stair case. We went down a few hallways and I was already confused out of my mind. "How do you know where you are going? This place is huge." "You will get used to it my lady, being the new mistress and all." "Excuse me?" "If you do beg my pardon, that's why you are here, correct?" "No, not at all! I mean, I don't really know why am here. Haha. Maybe for Rin, she is a cutie. She is the one who asked me to come along. The lord simply obliged." "Oh, I see."

We finally made it to a room. It had two doors, so I knew right from the bat that it must be huge inside. She opened the door and I definitely was proven correct. The bed was the biggest bed I have ever seen and the furniture was all made from the highest quality wood and fabric. She laid something down on the bed that I hadn't noticed was in her hands.

"It's a night gown for you ma'am. The lord will have more clothes sent up for you by tomorrow. He must not have been expecting you're arrival or it would have been here already." "Oh, that's not a problem. I have what I am wearing now at least, thank you." "She eyed my clothing a bit. I mean, it wasn't the greatest. The Southern Lands aren't exactly wealthy like this, but it wasn't terrible in my opinion. "Well ma'am, if you need anything at all, you may call on any of us for your bidding." She turned to leave. "Wait, what is your name?" "My name?" "Yes, so I have something to call you by." She looked a little uneasy. I suppose their names probably aren't used very often here. "My name is Naomi, ma'am." "Well, thank you Naomi." And with that, she left.

I decided not to venture out of my room for the night. I wanted to take in everything about where I was going to be staying. The closest was huge and it had it's own bathroom. If this was my room I can't imagine what Sesshomaru's room must look like. I sat on the bed, and just continued thinking. If Sesshomaru wasn't such a bastard, he would be a fine mate indeed. He's got the looks, the strength, money, power, it's just that pesky attitude of his. Psh, good luck finding a mate with that. I'm sure some other lord will just try to marry his own daughter off like mine did, for the land and alliances. Just then, there was a knock on my door before Rin busted through it.

"Rin!" I caught her in a hug as she barreled toward me, falling back on to the bed as we both giggled. "Mizukiiiii, isn't the castle wonderful?!" "Yes, it really is." I laughed with her. "Rin, how do you not get lost in here?" "I know my way around of course!" "Well, that's really helpful" I laughed. "My room is to the left of this one. Lord Sesshomaru's is across the hall, and his study is at the end of the hall, where he spends most of his time. I am near his room so he can keep and eye on me. He always makes sure I am safe." She said with a smile. "I'm sure he does." "There's a library too!" "Really? Can you bring me to it? I love libraries." "Sure, it's right underneath this floor."

She started leading me to the library. Thankfully that was simple enough. I think I will use Rin as my tour guide for a little while, at least until I am more used to the place. When we walked in, my jaw just dropped. It was gorgeous. Rows and rows upon book cases going all the way to the ceiling, with ladders and stair cases. It was amazing. I decided this place would definitely be my favorite to spend time in. "Rin, where do you usually spend time at?" "The garden. It's so pretty!" "Show me then." I smiled at her. So, she lead me downstairs and outside. Once we got there I could understand why, it really was gorgeous. I could lay here in the sun and read.

We were out there for a while, talking and goofing around,. The sun was already gone. Two maids came out, one being Naomi. "Excuse me, but dinner will be served soon, we should get you both ready. Rin smiled, "Of course!" Naomi took Rin to her bedroom and the other maid to mine, without so much as a word. We walked in and she closed the door, that was when it all started... "Who do you think you are, coming in here and stealing our lord from us?" "Umm... what are you talking about?" She glared daggers at me. "You know damn well what! You think just because you are another dog demon, he will fall head over heels with you, well you're dead wrong. I doubt he would want to lay a finger on you. You're hideous and a mutt." "Excuse me? Let's get one fucking thing clear, I don't want him. And I sure as hell won't take that from you. I will chew you up and spit you out you inbred little bitch, do you understand me?" She looked at me as though I just smacked her. Probably because anyone else she has threatened will back down to her and let her have her way. Well, not this bitch. I don't kneel down to anyone. I took a step towards her and let a low growl rip through my throat.

Sesshomaru must have heard it. Within 2 minutes of us staring each other down he came in through the door. He looked from me to her. "What's going on here?" "Nothing, she was just leaving." She continued to glare at me for another moment, before bowing to Sesshomaru, and leaving to attend to dinner. He took one last look before taking off himself. I took the time to get myself ready for dinner. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my current clothes, since that's all I had other than a night gown, which I don't think would have been appropriate for dinner. I headed down, having a bit of difficulty finding the dining room. I was late. How embarrassing. Everyone was staring at me as I sat down. "Sorry, I couldn't find it." I said with my eyes down. I took a seat next to Rin and ate in silence. I could feel that maid staring at me as I ate. I wanted to rip her head off. She had no idea who she was messing with...


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, a little short this time around. Reviews please! :)**

* * *

Dinner finished and I had Rin lead me to the room again. She really was helpful. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around to head in. "Mizuki wait, can I come in?" "Of course you can." I moved to the side and let her step in before closing the door. "Is everything okay?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yup! I just wanted to spend some time with you." "Well, that's really sweet of you." I kissed her on the top of the head and smiled at her with a devilish grin. "What?" she said a little nervously. I tackled her to the bed and started tickling her all over.

` We were messing around and enjoying ourselves a lot, before there was a knock on the door. Naomi and that bitch maid came in. "It's late, Rin has to be to bed. Growing girl needs her beauty sleep." Naomi said, bending down to pick Rin up and place her in bed. She looked over at me. "Atsuko can take you to your room." I got up and glared at Atsuko. "I can bring myself, it's right next door."

I walked out the door, and unfortunately she followed me. I opened my door, but she grabbed my arm. I glared at her. "What?" "You think you're so slick don't you? Trying to win you way into the Lord's bed by making all sweet like with Rin?" "Excuse me? Are you fucking kidding me? Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe everyone isn't as self absorbed as you are, and that maybe, just fucking maybe, not everyone wants to sleep with Sesshomaru?" "It's LORD Sesshomaru, you filthy bitch." "Me a bitch, at least you know the definiteion. Yes, I am a female dog, and what are you? I mean, other than a cow anyway." She pulled on my arm bringing me to her fast and started swinging her arm up to my face. Too slow... Too weak... I ducked down quickly, stood straight back up, knocking her square in the jaw with as much force as I could muster, sending her straight through the wall. Sesshomaru's wall. Oops.

I didn't have time to think whether it was his room or not. I don't care. I ran straight the the hole I made, right past a staring Sesshomaru and blasted her in the face again, growling deeply at her. I was straddling her. I dipped my head to her ear, "Your lord is watching you, and you can't even lift a finger to touch me. Let's get one thing straight, you dumb cunt, I will rip your throat out if you so much as look at me wrong again." I stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "I will grab someone to take your trash out for you." He growled at me and followed me out. "My trash?" "Yes, your trash. You're the one who keeps her around, not me." "She was here long before you." "And I have done nothing to provoke her, and yet you didn't even say a word to her when you saw what happened between us before!" "What happens to you is none of my concern." "Well, maybe not, but what she does is your concern and I shouldn't have to take her shit!"

He reached out, I had no time to even see it, before his hand was around my throat and I was lifted off my feet, against the wall. "You will not speak to me like that." "I gasped out inbetween breaths, "Let me guess... You bed her without mating every season, and you think you owe her, since you will never mate her and you use her." His eyes grew red and his next words came out in a snarl. "Whom I bed is none of your concern, and I, Sesshomaru, do not owe anyone anything." I thought he was going to snap my neck. I couldn't breathe. I lifted my hand to his wrist, but the strength was dissipating out of me. "Stop.." I coughed. "Please." His eyes turned back to gold and dropped me.

I sucked air into my lungs like it was no tomorrow. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I was out of line." I genuinely was sorry. It definitely isn't my business who sleeps with. I was just mad at her and took my anger out on him. He didn't look at me. It made me feel worse. I don't know why, maybe because of all the hospitality he has shown me and then I basically just spit in his face. "My lord..." He looked at me then. "I really am sorry." I looked down.

He knelt down, surprising me. "Are you okay?" He lifted my chin. I laughed slightly. "I don't think she could ever hurt me, even if she studied how to." "That's not what I was talking to." He moved my head to the side and touched his fingers to my throat. I winced a bit. It must be bruised. I glanced back at him. "I am fine." He let me go and started walking down the hall to his study. I mean, I guess I did break his bedroom wall a bit. I sat there and watched him walk down the hallway. It's still too bad he is such a dink. He really is gorgeous. I almost thought he had a heart there.

Atsuko stepped out from the hole in the wall. Her face was already forming a nice bruise. "Serves you right, getting struck by him." "I didn't get struck, I got stranggles, there's a difference!" Clearly that didn't help my case. She just snickered at me. I glared at her, before she flinched. Yeah, that's what I thought, bitch. I got up slowly, my body ached from the impact of the floor. I looked towards my room, and then to Rin's. I chose Rin. I walked in quietly before laying next to her under the sheets.

She woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She hugged me and wiped my cheeks. I was crying and hadn't even realized it. "Nothing is wrong dear." I held her close to me. That night I cried silently to myself as Rin slept in my arms. I still couldn't figure out why I was crying though.


	5. Chapter 4

**So first of all I want, to say sorry for putting this out last minute. I planned on doing it earlier and then ended up having a bunch of stuff to do. Super sorry. And next, I want to specifically thank AracyaDragonPet, for reviewing 3 times already out of the very few chapters I have. It's great to have encouragement, and I appreciate yours very much. Thank you.**

I woke up with Rin sleeping in my arms. I carefully peeled myself away from her and went to find Sesshomaru. I followed his scent leading to his study. I knocked quietly on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and peaked my head in. "I said come in." I quickly walked in and closed the door behind me. He just sat there and stared at me. We locked eyes and I couldn't stop staring back. They were mesmerizing. He looked so tired though. "Don't you ever sleep?" "Is that what you came here to ask me? It's none of your concern." "It may not be my concern, it certainly itsn't my priority in life, however..." He was glaring at me already... "All I am saying is that even great demons like yourself need rest every now and then."

He started looking through his paper work. "I came here to speak about Atsuko in a less insulting way." "I have already told you she isn't any of your concern." "Well, the next time she is my concern then, I will kill her." He looked back up at me with another glare. Boy, maybe his glares are a sign of affection, with the amount I receive them. "Do whatever, I don't care." "Well, alright then. At least you know then." I turned to leave. "Mizuki." That's the first time he has called me by my name. Well, anything really. I looked back at him over my shoulder, "Yes?" "I believe you know what time it almost is. Stay away from me." I stood there confused before nodding my head and leaving. What the hell was that all about?

I walked down to the kitchen to grab some food. Thankfully, it was Naomi who was in there. "Mizuki! Is there anything I can get you? I didn't think you would be coming in here to grab food." "Fix me up a surprise. I'm in the mood for anything." She came back over a few minutes later with some food. It was quite delicious. She just sat there and watched me as I ate, thinking quietly to myself. What could he have meant? What time is it?

I carried on through out my day, wondering to myself what he could possibly be talking about. I ran across the garden and decided to lay down and watch the clouds. I was close to the castle, so a nice cooling shadow was around me. Little did I know, someone was watching me. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his study looking out the window at Mizuki sleeping. What was he going to do with her? He could smell her scent a mile away and every other demon probably could too. He was standing there looking out the window at her when he saw a shadow move. He opened the window a crack to smell who it was. Atsuko. That idiot. Mizuki beat the piss out of her last time, she will again. He just watched, waiting for Mizuki to wake. She didn't, and then he caught a glimpse of something shiny in Atsuko's hand. A knife. He opened the window fully and jumped down, running straight towards Atsuko and smashing her into the castle wall. Unlike the walls inside, these were made of concrete and wouldn't break quite as easily.

I woke up to a loud crash next to me. I jumped, startled, and looked over. It was Sesshomaru, holding Atsuko by her throat. A knife was in her hand, and certainly not a small one. He raised his other hand and was about to put it through her chest. I could tell, I've done the same thing, numerous times. I moved so quick infront of him, I am so glad I didn't get the whole in my chest. He stopped a mere inch away. "What are you doing? She is trying to kill you." "We can't go around just killing every poor stupid animal that wanders about, now can we?" He looked at me like I had two heads. I mean, I guess I just did ask to kill her, and now was definitely the time too, but I felt bad for her. She held so much hate and jealousy for no reason.

I put my hand on his arm that was at her throat and looked at him. He looked back and I couldn't help but stare at him like usual. How can I... when he looks like that. He slowly let her down to the ground and let go. He turned to walk away and I sensed movement, from Atsuko. I quickly spun around, hit her arm to make her drop the knife. I dropped quickly to the ground to retrieve it and back up again, plunging it into her heart. "Now you can't try to stab me in the back again, bitch."

Sesshomaru was back by my side. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I am fine. Just pissed off. I just saved her life and then she tries to go after mine, like what the hell?" He suddenly moved close to me. Too close, awkwardly so. He bent down and sniffed my hair that was falling by my neck. He was so close I could smell him all around me. He backed away abruptly and left. I stood there feeling a little confused. Hopefully he takes care of the body because I'm not.

I was sitting in the library reading a book and then it hit me. I finally understand. I completely forgot... I am going into heat. That's why he smelled me, he couldn't help it, why he told me to stay away. He doesn't want to bed me, I mean I think I look good, like fuck. What the hell. I wouldn't want to have sex with him either, well, maybe. But by tomorrow, it will be full blown. Every male in a mile radius will be after me... and his smell... He smells so good.


	6. Chapter 5

It's two days later, and I have successfully stayed in my room away from everyone, but today is the worst day of them all. His room is too close to mine. I can smell him every time he walks down the hallway, and I know he can too. He must have some impressive self control, then again just in his face alone he has so much self control. Just then, I heard a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?" "It's Rin. Can I come in?" "Sure." This better be quick, I love her, but I can't have the door open for long. "Close the door behind you Rin." She nodded and headed over to sit on the bed with me. "What's wrong Mizuki? You have been hiding away in here, even skipping meals." She handed me an apple. Thank the heavens, because I was starving. I quickly started munching down on it. "Thanks Rin, a lot. I just haven't been feeling well lately. "Let's go to the garden! That will make you feel better." She said, with the brightest smile on her face. It was hard to deny her, but I had to decline. "I better not Rin." "But... please please please please please! I haven't seen you or played with you in forever." "Rin, I really shouldn't." Her mouth started pouting a bit and her eyes started watering. Great, here comes the waterworks... "Fine, but only for a little while, like a real little while." She instantly stopped whining. What a little faker. She is lucky she is cute.

We headed down the garden, we passed Sesshomaru in the hallway. I seriously just wanted to pounce on him right then and there. It took immense self control to continue walking, but somehow I did it. I looked back and he had stopped in the hallway. That isn't good. We need to stay away from each other. He wasn't kidding.

Rin lead me to a large area of the garden surrounded by blue flowers. It was lovely and nice to finally get some fresh air. She began picking them and made me a flower crown. "Hey Rin, can you show me how to make that?" She showed me and we began making bracelets, rings, headbands, everything. Soon, we were laying in the flowers watching the sunrise. Being out and active after keeping myself cooped up for so long, really wore me out. I fell asleep.

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

Mizuki was sleeping peacefully in the flowers. I definitely wanted to play more, but she was obviously very tired. I can't leave her out here though! What do I do. I can try to wake her... "Mizuki..." Nothing. "Mizuki!" Still nothing. I leaned right in her ear and yelled at the top of my lungs. "MIZUKI!" Not even a peap. Jeez, can she sleep. Usually demons are light sleepers, she must be tired. What should I do then? Maybe Jaken can help... No, he is way too small. He would be as useful as I am, except more annoying about it. I can't get her on Ah Un by myself. I will just have to ask Lord Sesshomaru. Besides, they seem like they are avoiding each other lately. It will be a good idea. I smiled brightly to myself before skipping into the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu" I sang outside of his study. "Come in Rin." I peaked my head through the door. "I need your help!" "Jaken can not do it?" "He is too little like me" "Fine." He stood up to follow me. He really is the best person in the world. I never want to leave here. He followed me down the stairs and out to the garden. "Does this have to do with her?" He said, glaring at Mizuki. "Yes, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Please be nice to her." I frowned a little. He sighed, but picked her up none the less.

**MIZUKI'S P.O.V.**

I was half awake, maybe only a quarter awake, but I could feel warmth, and a lot of it. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. It felt like I was being carried. I snuggled into whoever or whatever it was. It can't be too bad if it's this warm, right? The smell was so good. I know this smell, but I can't remember. I'm too tired.

I was set down, on my bed. I slowly opened my eyes. It took a lot of effort, but I wanted to know what was going on. Sesshomaru had his back to me. He was the one that took me up here. The smell of me must be intoxicating to him. His is for sure. I couldn't really think clearly, not while being barely awake and his scent all over my room. I sat up and reach for his hand, grabbing it quickly and pulling him down on top of me. .He just looked at me. I think he was trying to hold his breath, but I definitely wasn't. I leaned up and kissed him softly. That was all it took.

He wrapped one arm behind my back and the other into my hair, pulling my head back hard. I growled slightly at the pain, but that only made him want more. He was kissing me roughly, biting my lip. I let his tongue slide into my mouth, fighting for dominance. He was clearly winning. He pulled away and then made kisses down my neck, before licking it. I moaned a little. His hair fell all around us, it was so long. I went to grab it and his hands grabbed mine, pinning me down. He licked my neck again before I felt his teeth come out. Then I froze. It was like I woke up all of a sudden. He can't do that. We can not mate. We hate each other. "Sesshomaru... no."

His head instantly snapped back up and looked at me. He flung himself so hard away from me he smashed himself into the opposite wall. The smell in here was just a mix of us and if he didn't leave soon, it wasn't going to be good. He kept looking at me for a moment longer before rushing out the door and into his room. I sighed out loud to myself. I felt like there were a million butterflies all at once. It was like all the nervousness I had, my heat took away and then threw at me after he left. I fell asleep in the same spot I was when he was here, smelling him in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of the week had past by and my heat was finally gone. Sesshomaru and I had successfully avoided each other, although I think if I had seen him I might have died of embarrassment. I made my way down to the kitchen. Despite my heat being gone, I still didn't want to see him. How would I face him? I am after all, the one who instigated it. I decided eating in solitude would save myself from death glares. Naomi grew accustomed to me eating in here within the last week to know to have food ready for me when I came in, rather than eating my meals with everyone else.

"Good morning Mizuki." She said as she placed a plate of food in front of me. "Good morning Naomi. How has your morning been so far?" "Quite well, nothing out of the ordinary. It's quite pleasant seeing you so early every morning." I simply smiled at her as I continued eating my breakfast. I have to admit, this woman knows how to cook a damn good meal.

I finished up my meal and placed the dishes in the sink behind her and slowly headed back to my room where I could sulk in peace. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as I want. While I was heading to my room, already moping about, who do I run into? Sesshomaru... of course. Normally, I would get a glare, but I didn't this time. I was kind of shocked. He must be in a good mood or something. "Sorry." I mumbled as I tried to step around him. He moved in front of me, blocking my path.

"Who are you?" Huh? What is he talking about? "I'm Mizuki Minami? I don't understand." "No, who are you? You came here with noble clothes on. No commoner wears the clothes you did when I first met you." I blanked. If I told him the truth... He would probably have me leave. The south and the west haven't been on good terms in a long time. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I looked away from him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. "Do not lie to me." I was getting a little nervous. He tends to have quite a nasty temper. "Have you ever payed attention to my name... My last name means south. I am from the south." "How are you related to the south." Boy he just couldn't let it go, had to keep prying for more information. "Why does it matter?" "You are in _my _lands, in _my_ castle. Do as you're told." I sighed inwardly to myself. As arrogant as ever I see.

"I was the next heir to the throne. I was supposed to be the lady of the South..." He finally let my chin go. I moved past him and walked into my room. He followed. God, what the hell else could he want from me. "Why aren't you there anymore?" Jeez, does he need to know my whole life... "I ran away." "Why?" "None of your business." I acquired my daily death glare. "You will tell me." I sighed again. "It doesn't matter." "Yes, it does." "Why? Because you say so, so that's how it goes? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it might be something personal that I don't think you need to know, because it's none of your god damn business?!"

His hand came across my face hard in a slap. It brought tears to my eyes. "I'm not telling you. It's not your business..." I saw the red tinge his eyes. He is seriously getting this mad because I won't tell him? No... because I won't do as he says. Well too damn bad. He's not the only one that's as stubborn as a mule. That was it, I've fucking had it with him. I could feel my heart beat racing as adrenaline pumped through my system, tinging my own eyes red. "You think you're so god damn fantastic and everyone and everything should bow down at your feet or be walked on by them. Let's get one thing straight mother fucker, you aren't. You're a cold hearted bastard. You probably can't even look at yourself in the mirror. What would you do? Your reflection certainly wouldn't bow down to you, break it I presume? Like everything else when you throw a tantrum!" Yup... break it.

I was thrown through my window down a story in the air before I hit the ground. It was hard, and it hurt. That grass wasn't very much padding. I saw him leap through the window and turn into his dog form mid air. Holy shit was he huge. I mean, I am definitely large, larger than most males, but he was enormous. His strength must be obnoxious, no wonder he is so arrogant. I better get up...

I quickly hoisted myself up and transformed as well. My body was covered in all black fur with dark blue markings, contrasting greatly with his white fur. He launched. I quickly dove out of the way before turning back around a lunging myself at him full force. My teeth bit deep into his neck. If it phased him, he didn't let it show. He swatted me to the ground with a huge paw and bit into my side. I let out a loud howl of pain, before shrinking back to my human form, blood poring out of my side. I was sobbing. Why am I always getting beat to a bloody pulp... He shrank back down to his original form as well and slowly walked over to me. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I looked up at him, tears shining in my eyes and down my face. "Have I learned my lesson... Have I learned my lesson?! Yes! You're a fucking ass. AND YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!" I took off running at full speed into the woods, getting as far away from him as I could. How could he? Over something so stupid. I ran and ran until I could run no more. I collapsed, blood still seeping from my wound. I had nothing, and no one. No where to go. I just layed there. It started to rain, cleaning the dirt and grime from my wound, until I finally fainted.

**JAKEN'S P.O.V.**

"Mizukiiiii. Mizukiiiiii!" Rin was yelling about the castle, looking for that wretched woman. I will stay right behind this wall, she will bug me til no end unless I help her find that wench. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Do you know where Mizuki is?" "Gone." I peaked my head around the corner. "Gone? Gone where? What do you mean? Is she coming back?!" Rin looked petrified. "No." "But why?" "She left on her own accord." Now she was balling her eyes out. All for a stupid woman. I have to admit though, I suppose she isn't all that bad. She keeps Rin entertained and way from me, plus she is pretty spunky, and definitely has a back bone to stand up to Lord Sesshomau. It clicked! That's what happened... They had to have had a fight and she left, with her tail between her legs no doubt.

I sniffed the air. My nose isn't that of a dog demons, but I am still a mighty demon none the less! I smelled Mizuki's blood on Lord Sesshomaru. That is what happened. He didn't kill her did he?! I looked back over at him. "Rin, I will find someone else to entertain you, Jaken can continue as he always has." No! Not me! Anyone but me. I slid down the wall, thinking how much I wish that woman was here already. "Jaken is no fun! Mizuki is perfect. She is funny, and beautiful!" "Enough Rin." She went silent. Lord Sesshomaru turned to head to his study. That's odd, he's slightly slumped while he walks. Something must be bothering him to effect him so much. He doesn't look injured besides a small wound on his neck. Mizuki must have done it. What could it be that bothers Mi'Lord so?


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up slowly. It was warm. Where am I? I opened my eyes slowly and took in a small room that looked to be in a small cottage. There was a fireplace warming the air. A door creaked open and a man walked through. Not just any man, my ex mate-to-be...Tazuna.

"What are you doing here?!" "Me? You should be asking yourself that question. You're the one who is out here. Maybe you should thank me for rescuing you." "What do you want from me?" "You know what I want, your body, your strength, your power... your lands." "I have nothing to do with the south anymore!" "Yes you do. Your father has been looking everywhere for you. You are lucky I found you first. We will mate and then we will rule the South together." "I don't fucking think so you creep. I want nothing to do with you or my father or that wretched place." "Well, you don't have a fucking choice." He grabbed hold of my hair, pulling my head back to look at him, causing my side to burn. I could tell the wound has been reopened. "You think you are better than all of us all of a sudden, just from hanging around the Lord of the West. Well, it doesn't look like he took a liking to you considering the gaping hole in your side with his scent all of it, so you might as well come back home." "That isn't home..." "Why? Because your father beat on you? Get over it." "Get over it? Get over it!" I lunged at him.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his study. He was sure she would come back by now, surely. She didn't seem like she was going to go anywhere anytime soon, despite what had happened. Fights are fights, they happen and everyone knows of his temper, she should know no different. She could be dead with how bad the wound was, and without medical attention. Rin suddenly burst into the study without knocking and dragging a very unhappy Jaken behind her. "Lord Seeshomaru... Go after her!" He looked down at her, taken slightly a back, from her forcefulness. "Excuse me?" Jaken piped up, "It's been a week Mi' Lord. She misses her, and quite frankly I am a terrible play mate. You must miss her company as well? No one ever argues against you, it must be at least exciting for you... or something?" "It's annoying. She is a pest."

Jaken didn't believe him. All week he has been pacing and pacing, not focused on his work at all. They have had to send several guests letters about coming at different times, because he was in no mood to deal with them, but put nicer, of course. Rin piped back up again. "You're a liar!" Once again he looked shocked. Rin never went against him or insulted him in anyway. "I miss Mizuki! I won't stop screaming until you say you will go get her!" And the screaming began. "Enough Rin. Stop it." She continued. She always listens. "Rin" Still screaming. "Okay, Rin." She stopped, bringing peace to everyone's ears. "Both of you leave." Jaken thanked himself mentally and left with Rin.

Sesshomaru went back to the spot they had their fight and started sniffing the air for her scent. Her scent smelled incredible, but the mix of blood with it, was a bit distasteful. He wounded her badly. Her scent was faint, but he could follow her. He followed her scent for quite a while, once coming upon a place where she must have stayed for a while, blood was all around the area, but someone else's scent mingled with hers there. A male. He continued following the two scents farther and farther south. He was in the Southern lands when he came across a cottage, her scent and his inside. It wasn't her scent so much that concerned him as the males that was inside. He was in heat. He could hear a muffled bang before he went for the door.

I smashed my fist into his head sending him into the wall. Judging from his scent, he was in heat and that wasn't a good thing for her. I was no way in hell going to mate with this low life, who was weaker than myself. The only reason he could put up a fight was because of how wounded my side was. I could feel the blood oozing through the bandages and it certainly didn't tickle. He stood back up quickly and charged for me. The wound slowed me down quite a bit. He landed on me, pushing me down the the ground and leaned in close to my ear, feeling his breathe against me. "You may not want me, but now you have no choice." His fangs grazed my neck, ready to bite. I glanced over at him before the door was flung open. Sesshomaru. He came.

He ran over, so fast he was a blur. One minute he was at the door, the next he was ripping Tazuna off of me and throwing him through the wall. I sat up, holding my side, that was now almost has painful as when it happened. I looked up at Sesshomaru. Red tinged his eyes. He ran towards Tazuna with the same speed and drove his sword, Tokijin, through his stomach. "If you come near her again, I will make sure you are dead next time." He walked back over to me. I was still clutching my side. "Are you... okay?" I looked up into his eyes, frozen there for a moment. "Yeah." I looked away. He grabbed my chin, making me look back at him. "I'm sorry."

Before I could do anything, he picked me up into his arms and started carrying me back. He walked like this for a while before stopping in the woods. It was nightfall and it would still take longer to get back. "We will rest here." He set me on the ground gently. By now it was chilly and not being near him made me shiver. He started taking his haori off. I blushed and looked away. What the hell is he doing? I mean obviously he has his under clothes on, but still. I felt a weight on me and warmth. I looked up and he was crouched in front of me, draping it around my shoulders. It smelt so strongly of him I couldn't help but take a deep inhale in. "Thank you." I said, looking up at him. No answer, of course, but still, he was definitely being nicer than usual. He must be sorry then.

He sat down directly next to me. He was staring off into the woods. I seriously don't think he ever sleeps, for real. I scooched closer to him, to obtain more warmth. He didn't move or push me away, so I figured this was acceptable, despite being in his space. The warmth made me get drowsy until I fell asleep against him.

Sesshomaru was sitting there while she fell asleep against him. He didn't mind for some reason. He pulled her into his lap, so he could lean back against a tree. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him into his chest. He fell asleep not too long after.

It was morning when I awoke. I was so warm. I opened my eyes slowly to the bright sunlight. There was a weight around my waist. I looked down and I was in Sesshomaru's lap. His arms were draped around me. I turned my head slightly to look behind me and he was asleep. He does sleep! I shifted my body slightly to get a better look at him without waking him up. I moved my hand up towards his face, my claw touching his cheek by accident. I was sure he was going to wake up, but he didn't, so I continued. My fingers went into his silver bangs. His hair was so soft. His eyes opened up and looked at me. I mentally face palmed myself. "What are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 8

I just stared at him, my hand stuck in its position in his hair and me being dumbfounded. What the fuck do I say?! Shit... Why do I have to be so damn curious. "I.. uhh..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything! His arm reached up and grabbed my hand snatching my attention to it. I expected some kind of insanely fast punch or something of the sorts, but he didn't do anything. He just grabbed my hand, pulling it down away from his face. I stared in disbelief. What was happening? Usually that wouldn't have gotten me my daily glare, but not even that today.

He picked me up, much to my surprise and began walking back to the castle. "Umm, Lord Sesshomaru, I can walk you know." "Hn." "Let me walk, I said!." "Fine." He dropped me right on my ass. Ugh. I should have seen that coming. "I said to let me walk, not drop me on my head, jackass." He turned his head sharply, glaring at me. There it is! My daily glare. How could I pass that up. I laughed a little. "What is so funny?" "Nothing, I am just glad you came to get me." I smiled up at him. He didn't say anything, not surprising, but I still appreciated him coming. I didn't think he would.

I got up on my feet and stood next to him, wrapping my hand around his arm before walking. He didn't say anything, only looked at me, but he seemed not to mind. I felt closer to him than when I left, maybe out of gratification, I'm not sure, but I liked the physical contact I shared with him as we walked, despite it being just a small gesture. My wound still hurt, but I would get over it. When I was home and properly rested, it would heal faster. Hmm.. Home. Has Sesshomaru's castle become my home? It must be. I have no where else to go, but it doesn't feel like it's just that that is making me say it is home. It was more. It was Rin and Jaken and even Sesshomaru, despite our neverending arguments. Well, more like fights. They weren't much of arguments when he didn't say much and typically went straight for the kill, but it was now my home none the less.

We walked for a while, mostly through the woods, avoiding any highly traveled paths, when my nose caught a scent. A bad scent. A hanyou. Now usually, I don't mind humans and demons, but hanyous were almost always annoying. I have met a few that aren't and that I can tolerate, but so many of them were just obnoxious, trying to make a name for themselves. Sesshomaru must have caught on as well, his face changed to one of disgust. He must hate them. Not too long after it, rather he, came through the woods yelling, go figure. "Sesshomaru I have you this time! I'll kill you for sure!"

He was all in red and had cute little dog ears. He would be quite a looker if his mouth weren't in the way. He looked at me then. "What's this, you got yourself a wench? She must be pretty dumb to hang around you." I wasn't sure which one of us was louder, but both Sesshomaru and I let out growls at him. I glanced over at him and could see the hate he held for him. "Inuyasha, I suggest you leave, before I kill you." Inuyasha, so that was his name. "What makes you think I am anybody's wench, you filthy half-breed." He looked at me with a glare. "Maybe because you smell like him all over and is wearing his haori. I'm not an idiot." Well, clearly you are, you fucking ingrate." "Inuyasha, enough." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

I looked over at him. He was getting ready to attack. I put my hand on his arm. "Let me." He only nodded at me once, but that was enough for me. I ran full speed at Inuyasha, slashing my claws against his skin, my tail whipping underneath his legs causing him to fall onto his back. I quickly leaped at him and straddled him, my face coming mere inches from his ear. "Is that all you got, half-breed? How do you expect to take him on, if you can't even beat me." I pulled myself back to look at him. He glared daggers at me before he pushed me off of him, sending me a few feet away. He ran right past me, straight for Sesshomaru. I leaped in between them. "I don't fucking think so. I wasn't finished with you yet!" He pulled out a huge sword and pointed it at me. "Ohhh you think you're so big and scary with that pretty little sword of yours. I can't wait to use it to cut your pretty little head off with it." I leaped at him ready to strike again, before getting a blast of yellow light shot at me from his sword. I quickly dodged it, thankful for my speed. If that hit me I would have been done fore, yikes. Guess it was more than just a decoration.

I went for him again, before feeling something flying through the air at me. I looked up and it was Sesshomaru's sword. He threw it to me. I jumped up and caught it in the air. I could feel the demonic energy radiating off of it. It must take a lot to control this thing. I have heard rumors about Tokijin, and that only Sesshomaru could yield it, because it would possess anyone else, but he must have some faith in me in order to trust me with it. Inuyasha looked at me. "You can't beat me with his sword. It will take over you in no time." "You underestimate me half-breed." I took one fluid motion with it and blue light shot out of it, straight towards Inuyasha. I took off at a sprint moving along with the demonic energy and slashed at him, putting a huge gash across his front, right before the energy had hit him. He was barely alive a few feet away now. I went to take a step in that direction when Sesshomaru stood infront of me. "He is my brother. Only I am allowed to kill him, and I will do so on my own, the next we meet." I stared blankly at him. His brother? A half-breed was his brother? No wonder he hated him, jeez. I looked back at Inuyasha and then back to Sesshomaru, nodding slightly. I handed his sword to him. He took it and put it away. We turned back to our journey heading to the castle.

It was night fall when we got there. I was tired from the match I had earlier since it had reopened my wound, again. I was heavily leaning on Sesshomaru when we got there. He picked me up from underneath my legs and back and headed upstairs to his room. Wait, his room? Why not my own? I looked at him for a moment. "Why are you bringing me here?" "I was the one who injured you so greatly, so I will watch over you until you are healed." Still could have put me in my own room... Everything in here smelled like him. It made me want to stick my nose on everything, but I had to restrain in front of him. He set me down gently on the bed, before leaving and coming back with some night clothes to change into. He left so that I could change. I was back in the bed before he came back in. There was a desk in the corner which he sat in, starting on some paperwork. It must be when he isn't in his study. I fell asleep not to long after.

I awoke the next morning to warmth, and a lot of it. All of my back was warm, even my tail. I moved closer to the warmth, it felt so good, so early in the morning and then I noticed a clawed hand around my waist and some silver hair falling across my chest. I turned my head slightly to look. It was Sesshomaru, asleep again. His head was above mine, some of his hair falling over his shoulder and across my own. It was definitely still soft. His hand was held protectively over my waist a lower abdomen. I don't think I could have moved away if I tired. And our tails.. They were intertwined. That is not something that is done unless you are mated and we were far from it. It was a rather intimate gesture. I tried to pull mine away from his, but his tail just wrapped tighter around my own. I was for all intensive purposes, stuck.

I tired to move away from him again. It can't hurt to try. His arm grew tighter around me. "Now what are you doing?" Ugh. He's awake! Why does this always happen to me. "Sesshomaru... Our tails." It seemed to have clicked in his head. He quickly jolted back away from me, untangling our tails and body and just looked at me. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was sit there and blush, which was even more embarrassing. I think not only does my body like him now, but my mind does too, at least a little. I couldn't help but enjoy how he was holding me and now the sudden loss of it was rather unpleasant. He stood and left the room. I got up after a few minutes of laying there, thinking about what an idiot I am to like the Lord of the West. He as heartless as they come. What luck. Finally, I am sort of interested in someone and it's just never gonna happen. What a joke.

I got up and noticed a very nice kimono laid out for me. He must have brought it in here last night for me. It was gorgeous. Made for royalty, for sure. I quickly got dressed and was about to head down stairs, when Naomi knocked. She came in and then looked at me. "The Lord has asked me to do your hair today." "Umm... Why?" "He has very important guests coming today and he would like you to look nice for them." "But usually I just hide away some where. Why do I have to be there now?" "He asks that you accompany him as his.. Well ,date for the night I suppose." I stood there, once again dumbfounded. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." She got me all dressed up and my hair and make up done by evening. He came up and walked in. I mean, it is his room, so I guess he can without knocking. "You look nice, please accompany me tonight." I only nodded before getting up and putting my hand in his arm again. We walked down into the ballroom, which coincidentally I had not yet been in, but it was huge to say the least. He had many people come up to talk to him about terribly boring things. A few women talked to me, at least the ones with mates. The rest just stared at me with glares that could even rival Sesshomaru's. They might just try to kill me.

I was talking to another women when I heard a familiar voice talking to Sesshomaru. I looked over and almost shit myself. It was Kusaru, my brother.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. However, I do want to say thank you for everyone who has either been following this story or favorited and reviewed it for me. I would love to see more of course. Also, I was thinking and usually when I read stories, sometimes I think, well what if this happened? If anyone has any ideas or anything specific that they would like me to put into my story, let me know and I can see what I can do. It would make it interesting to have some thoughts from you guys. Thanks, B. **

I almost puked right there. He stopped mid conversation with Sesshomaru and looked at me. "Well well well, if it isn't Mizuki. Father has been looking everywhere for you." He smirked. "Tazuna told us you were hanging around the Lord of the West, but I certainly didn't expect to see you here tonight, dressed as if you were his mate." Sesshomaru gave a low growl at him. "I mean, unless of course you are, in which case there would be no problem, however, I can clearly see that your forehead is still unmarked." He smirked again.

"What goes on in my lands is of no concern to you." "Well, actually Lord Sesshomaru, it does when it involves not only my dear sister, but the current heir to the Southern Lands, and by law she has no business here unless she is mated to you, therefore making his custody over her nonexistent, but considering that is not the case, she will need to come home, by law. I mean, unless of course, you would like to start a war, over a mere girl?" By now, all heads were faced in our direction. Not only is it exceedingly rare for someone to stand up to Sesshomaru, but now they all know that I am the heir of the Southern Lands and I have been hanging around the Lord of the Western Lands, which is a bit scandalous for such high ups to do, without an agreement to get mated.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, blocking my view of my brother. "By law, you are also not supposed to beat the heir to a throne, and yet that is clearly what was happening while she was there. She will not be going back." He must have gotten the hint when I told him he was just like my father, although I'm not sure if he knows it was my father or my brother that I was talking about. I heard my brother snarl at him and in return Sesshomaru snarl back. I put my hand on his arm gently. He instantly stopped snarling and looked back at me. I looked him straight in the eye. "I will go. He's right. There is no need for a war over something as petty as this." He just looked at me and it killed me to walk away from him and stand next to my brother. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me the rest of the way to him. "We will be taking our leave now, Lord Sesshomaru." Kusaru pulled on my arm, causing me to follow him out.

After we were a ways from the castle he turned to me. "I would have thought you a little bit smarter than that, you fucking tramp. Did you sleep with him?" "I don't really think that's any of your concern." I glared up at him. I received a smack across my face, making my head snap to the side. I could feel the heat from it on my cheek. "You fucking whore. I can't wait 'til father gets his hands on you this time. He will be more than happy that I brought you back." "What is your fucking problem? Why don't you just kill me so that he doesn't have to and you can have the fucking lands." "Now where is the fun in that? I think by now father would enjoy it much more than I."

I dreaded my whole way back to the Southern Lands. It took a few days, but we soon enough arrived. We walked in through the very familiar double doors, that are much less extravagant than Sesshomaru's. Father was in there waiting for me.

Kusaru pushed me down to the ground in front of him. I was on my hands and knees, my tail curling around me. Father walked right up to me and ripped me up by my hair. "You dumb fucking bitch. It's nice to see you again, after you ran away from your family, your home, your throne, just so you could go sleep around." I gritted my teeth and looked up at him. "So I could sleep around? You fucking beat me on a daily basis, why the fuck would I stay anywhere near you?!" He drove his fist into my stomach and pulled me back up by my hair again. "Have you had enough?" "Have you?!" He snatched my wrist up and brought it behind my back and pulled up. I could feel my wrist ready to give. It hurt like hell but I refused to cry anymore. "Submit you stubborn bitch!" "Go to hell you stupid motherfucker!" "Boy you've gotten awfully disobedient in my absence." _Snap. _It broke. I howled in pain, but refused to let my tears fall from my eyes. He stomped on my tail, breaking part of that. Then the tears fell. "Is this what you enjoy?! Beating the piss out of me, so all my bones are broken and you have someone to obey you?! Maybe if you ran our lands right, people would obey you out of something other than fear!" He punched me across the face, throwing me into the wall. My head slammed against it before I blacked out.

Jaken gather Ah-Un. "Of course Mi'Lord. May I come?" "No. You must stay and watch Rin. I am going to find Mizuki." "But Mi'Lord, she is back in her lands where she belongs." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken before slamming his fist into his head. He quickly got up and scampered out to get Ah-Un ready. What was he thinking, letting her go with her brother. She seemed so sure of herself and willing that he just let her go. They will kill her. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't. He couldn't explain why, not even to himself, but she had to be safe. He would get her, even if it had meant starting a war. He would do the same for Rin. She was part of the Western Lands now. She was his responsibility.


	11. Chapter 10

I awoke with an ear splitting headache. My head was pounding and it was cold. I opened my eyes to see that I was within one of the cells I spent much of my childhood in when I did things wrong. He will probably never let me out of it this time. I must have been out for a few days. I reeked. I could probably smell myself from a mile away. I moved to get up and instantly regretted it. My whole body was in pain from such a slight movement and I am probably malnourished from being out so long. I can't heal properly in this condition. I closed my eyes before drifting back into sleep.

Sesshomaru finally made it to the Southern castle. Ah-Un was pooped from the speed his lord had him travel at, but he made it there in record time. He walked straight up to the huge double doors and threw them open. He walked in and her brother and what he assumed was her father were standing there. "Where is she?" Her father looked over. "Oh ho ho, the mutt comes to get the bitch eh? I don't think I have been properly introduced to you. My name is Ijiwaru, Mizuki's father. Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru let a growl rip through his throat. "Do not make me repeat myself again, where is she?" Her brother, Kusaru looked over this time. "Allow me to go fetch her, you two can make idle chit chat while I'm away."

I was ripped up by my hair, scaring me awake. Kusaru pulled me out of the cell, still by my hair. "What the hell are you doing? Where are we going?!" "Will you shut up for once, you stupid bitch. How many times have you asked me that before? How many times did I ever answer you?" I reached my hand up to his wrist and dug my claws deep into his flesh. He released his hold on me and I dropped to the floor. "Do you really want me to break your other wrist?" _Smack._ Right across the face... again. He grabbed a hold of my broken wrist, causing me to yelp in pain. He pulled me along again. This time I definitely did not fight back.

We arrived in the great hall and he threw me down on the ground. I slid a ways, before hitting something and stopping. It hurt every part of my body and I didn't even hit it hard. I looked behind me and saw white. I looked up more and saw gold. Gold eyes, his eyes. I could feel warmth running down my cheeks, tears. I was so happy to see him. Of all the things I thought was going to happen when I was being pulled out of the cell, it definitely didn't include seeing him.

He knelt down next to me. "Are you okay?" I only nodded. There was nothing I could say. I was beaten to a pulp. I would be okay, now that he was here. He stood back up and glared at my faher. "What the hell did you do to her?!" "Well let's see... I broke her wrist, part of her tail, I'm sure she is bruised all over, maybe has a few bald spots in her head, and probably a concussion. I think that's it though." He smiled back at him. It was all a game to him. "That's it?" Sesshomaru snarled at him.

He was gone from beside me in a blink of an eye. Sword in hand, pointed at my father's throat. "Do you have any last words, Lord of the South?" "Sesshomaru, wait!" I shouted at him. I don't know why, but I wouldn't let him kill my father. If anyone was going to do it, it would be me. "Let's just go home. Please, my lord." He looked back at me and then back to my father before lowering his sword. My father laughed maniacally. "You stupid girl. You should have let him kill me." "Shut up." The sword was back at his throat. My father was silenced quickly. "Sesshomaru, let's go." He looked back to my father. "I will be back for you. I suggest you be ready by then." He turned to face me, before walking over and picking me up into his arms. I immediately snuggled into his chest. I didn't care what he thought. I was happy to see him. Happy he saved me, and we were going home.

He placed me in his lap atop of Ah-Un. It took a while to get back. Ah-Un seemed pretty wiped out. When we arrived at the castle, he carried me in. Rin was waiting. "Mizuki!" She ran over to us. "Rin, leave her for now. She needs rest to heal. When she is healed I will allow you to come see her." And he walked past her, straight up thr stairs and into his room. Instead of placing me in the bed he walked into the bathroom and set me on the floor, walking over to the tub and filling it up. "You may bathe here. When you are finished, call for me and I will help you. You are too beaten to walk by yourself." He walked out and closed the door behind him. I was so thankful for a bath. He had no idea... Well, I do stink. And I was in his lap. He probably couldn't stand the stench of me. I bathed, enjoying the heat and getting this filthy grime off me. I clambered out and into a towel, before I realized. I don't have any clothes. I couldn't put those nasty things back on.

"Umm... Seshomaru?" He opened the door. I thankfully had the towel wrapped tightly around me. I was blushing like crazy. He didn't even seem a little effected. "I umm... I don't have clean clothes in here." He seemed to come to the realization of what I told him. He took off his haori before draping it over my shoulders and turning around. "Cover yourself." After getting over the shock of what he just did I wrapped it around my frail frame before adjusting it so that it would stay without opening on me. It was quite long on me. It definitely covered me. "I'm covered."

He turned back around before picking me up and placing me in the bed. He layed down on the opposite side. The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was thinking about how nice it would be if I could lay here every night with him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so I am really sorry I am putting this up a day late. I had to close at work and my husband just got back from the military, so I had a busy day. Super sorry. Also, I am sorry for such a short chapter. But I promise to do better next always, B.**

I woke up the next morning and once again our tails were intertwined. I looked over and he was already awake, just looking at me. I could clearly feel our tails, couldn't he? He didn't seem to care though, obviously. I continued to look at him. "Good morning." "Hn." Yeah good morning to you too isn't a nice thing or anything. What a dink.

He got up and started getting dressed. In front of me! I quickly turned my head to the side avoiding him at all costs. I looked like a tomato with the huge blush covering my face. "Get dressed. We will be leaving soon." "Umm... I feel like I am just one giant bruise. Can't I stay and rest?" "You will be riding atop of Ah-Un. You will be able to rest plenty." I sighed inwardly. I never get a break do I.

I got up wrapping his haori around me better since I was almost showing some boob. How classy is that... He opened a wardrobe and handed me some clothes, some really nice clothes if I do say so my self. I took them and stood there. He didn't leave. Tsk, how annoying. "Some privacy please?" "Why?" "What do you mean why?! Because I would like to get dressed." "Well, it's my room, so I will not leave when told to." I wasn't telling, I was asking..." "Fine." He left. Finally. What an ungrateful prick. Well, he did come for me, so I can't entirely hate him. I finished getting dressed and walked out the dorr. He was leaning on the wall, waiting for me. I followed him downstairs and out the door to meet Ah-Un and Jaken. "Ugh, Mi'Lord! This wench is coming with us?!" A growl came from Sesshomaru, but I interrupted him with a fist crashing down onto Jaken's head. "What was that, toad?" "I'm an imp!" "Yeah, whatever." I strode past him and hopped onto Ah-Un's back.

We traveled for quite some time before stopping to rest in a clearing. I was kind of glad he dragged me out of bed. It wasn't so bad being on Ah-Un and the temperature was perfect out, with just a little bit of wind. It was relaxing to say the least. That was until I smelt a familiar scent, one that I wasn't quite happy to smell. It was coming faster towards us, until he popped out of the woods. "Inuyasha, what a not so pleasant surprise..." I said. "What was that wench?!" "What is it with all you assholes calling me a wench?! If I wasn't in this sorry state I would beat the piss out of you again!" Just then a small group of people came out of the woods as well.

"Ahh, so this fair madden is the one who beat you up, eh Inuyasha?" "Miroku, shut up. She did not." "Well, if I remember correctly we had to patch you up after Kagome told you to sit a million times for being reckless again." "Sango, I did not get beaten!" "Right." she said. The monk walked straight over to me and took my hands in his. "Fair madden, will you please do me the honor of bearing my children?" The audacity of this man! My fist flew right to the top of his head, but the woman named Sango beat me to it. Her huge boomerang was already there, with three large lumps popping out of his head to prove it. "Monk!" "Sango! I was just asking." Her dagger glares were enough to get him away from me. Inuyasha strode over. "Sesshomaru, today is the day I kill you!" "SIT BOY!" He went flying into the ground, creating a crater around him. The girl Kagome walked over to him. "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" He just fell deeper and deeper into the ground. "Sorry, he's just trying to get himself killed again." "Umm, no problem. I guess."

I looked over to Sesshomaru. There was irritation written all over his face, clear as day. He must really not like Inuyasha to show any emotion like that. A young kitsune popped out from behing Kagome. "My name is Shippo! What's yours?" I smiled at him. What a cutie! I like this one! The rest were a bit too annoying and obnoxious for my liking, typical humans and half-demons. "It's Mizuki. What a pleasure to meet such a cute little demon." "Cute? I am the strongest of all the demons!" Sesshomaru shot him a glance before he scurried away behind Kagome. Yeah... Super strong. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, no offense or anything, but I was kind of enjoying some nice relaxation before you guys were here, so umm could I continue that?" Imuyasha finally got up from his hole. "No! I will kill him!" He yelled pointing his huge sword at Sesshomaru. "What did I just say?! SIT SIT SIT! Sorry, Mizuki. We tried to get him before he ran off after Sesshomaru, plus according to him his scent was extra strong, I'm assuming because of you. We will drag him back." she said smiling at me. I guess she wasn't so bad either. Thankfully they left, while dragging him away. The serenity came back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how is he your brother?" I asked him. He scowled at me. "That's none of your concern." Jeez. Touchy subject much. He sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. Despite my best judgment, I got off of Ah-Un and made my way over to him and leaned against him, before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been pretty sick lately unfortunately, but despite still being sick I decided we seriously needed a new chapter in here. I've gotten a couple reviews and favorites while I've been sick and it's been great encouragement to get my lazy ass up and get you guys a new chapter. By the way, we got ourselves a lemon on our hands, just so you know. Sorry to everyone and thank you with your patience. Love, B. **

I awoke to my head bouncing off the tree. Apparently he didn't think that waking me up normal was good enough, he had to move out from under my head causing me to collide with the tree. So much for my happy feelings towards him. He can go to hell. "Jackass..." I muttered under my breathe. A low growl was sent in my direction. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You don't like being called names. You're sensitive." A larger growl made its way into my ears. "I am not weak." "I didn't say weak. I said sensitive." "Being called sensitive implies weakness, which I am not." "Why? I'm sensitive, sometimes anyway." "And you are weak." "I am not!" "Hn." "I'm not!"

The next moment I was up on my feet and pinned to the tree with my hands above my head. "Yes, you are." "Just because you are stronger than me, does not make me weak." "Even your mind is weak." He moved his head down to my neck and licked it. I instantly blushed. "What are you doing?" "Whatever I want." "What do you mean?" "Proving how weak you are." His mouth was on mine in an instant, his tongue pressing against my lips. I wasn't going to let him in. I wasn't weak. I moved back against the tree more, distancing myself from him about an inch. His lips were back on mine and he bit my lip, causing me to gasp. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tasting everything and fighting for dominance. His hands slid down, releasing my hands, one onto my hip while the other grabbed my breast. I think my blush got about ten shades darker. He started to massage it slowly and I gave in to him. Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, before biting his own lip. He let me in, with no hint of surprise as I had.

His armor was starting to become uncomfortable in such close proximity so I started removing it from him, untying all the places that connected it. I dropped it with a loud thud, before wrapping my arms around his neck once more. He shoved his hand into my hair, pulling my head back with it. A soft growl escaped my lips. I looked up at him, before seeing a smirk cross his features, his golden eyes, piercing into my own. He pressed his body against mine, pressing me into the tree. I could feel him on me everywhere, including a specific area. He was aroused, a lot, as was I. I could feel the heat of my own body rising as his fingers slid farther and farther south. He started massaging the area around my lower lips, before sliding a finger inside of me. I tilted my head back and let a soft moan escape. He inserted another finger, causing me to grab onto his shoulders with my claws and dig in. He continued to finger me relentlessly, until I pulled on his hand. I wasn't going to orgasm by fingers. I wouldn't allow him yet.

I lowered myself to the ground, pulling him on top of me. I started pulling off all of his clothes, him doing the same, before grabbing his member into my hand. I started gliding my hand up and down it, causing him to moan out in pleasure as I was. I rolled him onto his back before making my way down to his member and slowly licking up the side of it as he watched me. His hands were digging into the ground at his sides. I knew he liked it. I pulled him into my mouth, sucking gently and moving my head up and down slowly. He couldn't take the agonizingly slow pace I set for him. He took me by my hair in both hands, and began moving himself into my mouth, picking up the pace a bit more.

I finally pulled off of him and looked up at him. "Who's weak now?" I smirked. He quickly got up, tore my clothes free from my body and slammed my back into the ground positioning himself just above me before sliding into me slowly. I let a moan out and that was all he needed to proceed. Dog demons have rough sex, but it must have been a while for both of us. He slammed into me hard, causing louder and louder moans from me. My hands shot to his back dragging my claws down it, causing deep scratches into his back. He let out a low growl, while pulling on my hair. I fought against his pulls and got my head up to his neck, biting down hard onto his neck, my demon fangs piercing his skin. He picked up his pace, before finally exploding into me. He collapsed, on top of me, breathing hard.

I looked up at him, into his eyes, before noticing the moon and markings on his cheek. They had changed color. They weren't maroon anymore. They now took on a slightly darker color, my color, bluish-purple. It couldn't be. It was extremely rare. Rarer than rare. It couldn't happen to us, to him of all people. "Sesshomaru, your markings..."


	14. Chapter 13

**So I really once again would like to apologize for being such a shit head and not posting every Sunday and Wednesday. I am moving so I've just been a little busy and I really appreciate everyone for having patience with me and still reading and following this story. AracyaDragonpet: I am especially glad to see you're back. I thought I lost you there for a bit. It's good to see you have been reviewing EVERY chapter which is pretty damn awesome so thank you so much. Much love, B.**

He looked down at his arm before noticing the color change that I noticed. He looked back at me eyes wide before ripping himself off of me and standing up, quickly getting dressed. "Get out." "What?" "Get out. Now." "But Sesshomaru! You know what this means! It's not exactly common but it happened!" "He looked over at me sharply, before swiftly landing a blow across my cheek. "I said get out." My head was still turned to the side, tears in my eyes. More from the hurt of his actions than the physical pain. "Fine." I allowed myself to stand, get dressed, and walk myself out to my bedroom, which seems like it's been forever since I last stayed in. I quietly fell asleep, tears rolling down my face.

I woke up the next morning, and not to any surprise of me, my eyes were puffy and huge from crying the night before. What an ass. I am quite literally what you consider to be a soul mate and like usual he pushes me away, before even giving it a second thought. We imprinted on each other. I bit him, he got my colors from my markings. It's not something he can avoid forever, especially now that we both know. His markings won't change back now that I have bitten him and he should know better. You only get one true mate and he's a dipshit. I got stuck with the dipshit... Go figure. Just my luck.

I am so sick of his shit. For real. He has one fucking week, or I am so done. I shouldn't have even slept with him as it is, or bit him for that matter. Neither of us would have ever known. I sat there and massaged my temples, because of the pounding headache. Crying is such a pain. I decided that moping around wouldn't change anything so I got up, got dressed for the day, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone. Apparently, everyone except Sesshomaru, who was absent from the table. I took my place next to Rin and began eating quietly. Rin and I said our good mornings before Jaken burst through the doors, bouncing like a fire cracker was in his ass. "How dare you! You filthy wench!" "Excuse me?" "You slept with him and now look what you did! He will not rest until he finds away to change his markings back, because you are a disgusting, vile, woman!"

"Rin, it's time to go outside and play in the garden for a moment." She looked back and forth between me and Jaken before getting up and scurrying out the door. I looked him dead in the eye. "Let's get one thing straight you fucking toad. I will squash you like a bug." I picked him up, shoving him against the wall. "I must not be so fucking vile and disgusting if your lord put his dick in my crotch, do you understand me? I will tear you limb from limb if you so much as look at me again, GOT IT?!" I dropped him on his ass and he quickly got up and ran away, probably to go tell Sesshomaru on me. Fuck him. Fuck them both. Assholes.

I walked up stairs and barged into Sesshomaru's study. "What the hell is your problem?! You can't take the fact that maybe it is possible for you to feel something for someone and that maybe, just maybe, that person could feel something for you too? Is it really so terrible?" I was up against the wall in the next second, much like Jaken was when I had him. "I am not weak, and just because you are does not mean I am anything like you. You are a disgrace to all dog demons. You are pathetic and I want you out of my castle now. Do not return." That hurt more than any slap to the face ever could. He dropped me and I landed some what clumsily on my feet before turning around and walking out. I went straight to my room grabbed a couple articles of clothing, nothing to heavy since I wouldn't be able to carry a lot for long distances. I then went down to the kitchen and took a little bit of food. I walked back up to the main hallway and towards the door. I looked back for a moment, fuck him. I walked up to one of his cabinets full of glass and smashed it to the ground before leaving for good. It would be a long time before seeing him again.


	15. Info

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to let every one know that I did not give up on this story. Here is what's been going on and why I haven't been updating: I am in the process still of moving between NY and MD. The thing is, I have been in and out of hotels which have some serious shitty wifi and I have been really busy looking for houses and trying to get situated with everything. I give my apologies to everyone, because if I were you I would want to punch me in the head. **

**However, give me maybe 2-3 weeks and I should be back in business. We have a place picked out now, we sent in the applications for a credit check and we are waiting to hear back about that. Also, I am in NY currently helping my mother paint the windows of the store she runs for a Christmas decoration contest and am also busy getting my cats vaccinated, dewormed, and fixed before heading back to MD.**

**I really am sorry, I promise this story will not be on hold once we get all settled and the internet turned on there.**

**With Love, B.**

**P.S. When I do start up again I will delete this "Chapter" so it's out of the way ;)**


End file.
